Bonded
by cats1
Summary: Chichi is a prisioner of the Saiyans and trying to hide the fact she's female. How long before Kakarot figures it out?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own dragonball or Star Trek and am not making any money off this so please don't sue me!! 

Hope you enjoy reading this. I guess I should mention it is an A/U fan fiction where Kakarot never left his home world and has two brothers, Raditz and Turlis. I'm also not sure it deserves an R rating---although there will be some lemon in it later and some bad language. One more thing--- the sandwiches are made out of cured meat or something that dosen't spoil. :) 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Saiyan landing party looked with contempt at the Alarians and their line of chained prisioners. "You say these are the best fighters earth has to offer?" Bardock sneered at the well muscled men standing in chains. "Their kis are lower then a 2 year old Saiyans."

"Sir," The spokesman for the Alarians stiffened to attention. "These are some of the winners of Earth's World Championship Tournament." 

"Pathetic." Raditz shook his head. "Tell me Alarian, did any of you get hurt capturing the prisioners?" The four Saiyans all sneered at them as the Alarians shifted uneasily. 

Bardock broke the uneasy silence that followed with a sigh. "We will take the humans with us. You will receive payment as usual from the Trillins." He turned to his sons standing slightly behind him. "Bring them." He said as he started back to the ship. 

Kakarot watched the prisioners move past him, looking up when he heard a sharp laugh from Turlis. "This one looks tough, Raditz he could probably beat you." 

"More like Kakarot's type." Raditz laughed. "Hey little brother. We found a sparing partner for you." 

Kakarot frowned at them. "Sure...right after I take you down." He hollered back and he narrowed his eyes at them, wondering which prisioner had caused them such delight. They were standing in the back of the group and he couldn't see where any of the prisioners differed that much from the others. 

He heard his brothers laugh again and the sharp retort that came from Bardock silencing them. He smirked and watched them rapidly gain on his position herding the group in front of them. 

Raditz gave a laugh as Turlis shoved a short thin prisioner at him. The shove held some power behind it and taken by surprise Kakarot felt himself slammed into by the thin human. Automatically he felt his hands steady the youth as he stared down in surprise. "You're a fighter?" He asked with disbelief as his hands dropped to his sides, watching as the youth backed away from him. 

"Stay away from me or you'll find out." The youth said threateningly in a low voice. 

Kakarot smirked down at the human listening to his brothers laughter. "Tough words from a child." 

"What are you idiots doing?" Bardock yelled from where he stood at the door to the ship. "Stop picking on that weakling and get the humans loaded." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

With relief Chichi moved away from the tall well built Saiyan, and when she heard the laughter from the other two, she hesitated turning back to them. "Eat shit." She spoke loud enough for them to hear but trying to keep her voice low so they would hopefully not realize she was a female. 

"What did you say?!" Turlis howled in anger and it was now Kakarot's turn to burst into laughter. 

"Turlis, if you throw that ki ball..." Bardock broke off with an exasperated sigh as he moved forward grabbing Chichi and setting her down inside the ship roughly. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chichi slid down the wall to join the other prisioners that were in the hold of the ship and she shifted uncomfortably when she leaned back against her arms that were shackled behind her back. 

The hold of the ship was silent as the prisioners sat in shock and fear at what had happened to them. Chichi felt a tear slide down her face, and she shifted so that she was leaning against the wall sideways, her cheek pressed against the cool metal as she drew her legs up in front of her. 

The tournament was suppose to have been an adventure. Women were not allowed to enter and so she had put her long black hair into a braid. She wrapped her waist and chest tight with a strip of material trying to hide her curves and then put on a very tight shirt, leaving her braided hair under it, she tied a black bandana around her forehead. She then added a loose top and pants and wrapped a belt tightly around the padding at her waist. She had frowned thoughtfully as she pulled on her boots standing back up looking at herself critically in the mirror. It just might work she had thought excitedly. 

Chichi was jerked out of her thoughts by a sudden lurch of the ship as it launched into the air and she awkwardly righted herself from where she had been thrown, listening to the muttered curses from the other fighters as the ship settled into a smooth flight. She felt another tear trickle down her cheek. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Father," Kakarot took his seat at his assigned control panel. "Will we get to choose a human to spar with?" 

"Certainly Kakarot, the king has always allowed one slave a trip for each member of a pick up party, providing it is not a slave he would like to own. Did you see one you thought would be worthy?" Bardock began to punch buttons on the control panel. 

"Worthy. No." Kakarot grinned down at the work station he sat at. 

Raditz stared at his brother. "You have never taken a slave before and now you decide to claim one of these weaklings?" He smirked. "You know Turlis and I were just kidding when we suggested you spar with that child but maybe it would be good for you to win a fight now and then." 

"The first choice of slaves for this trip is mine." Turlis said swinging around in his chair to look at his brothers. "I want the small insolent human and when I'm done with him there won't even be a bone to show he was ever born." 

Kakarot looked at Bardock "I have never asked before father and I have passed on all of my first picks, but this time I want to claim the young fighter." 

Bardock's look traveled between Kakarot and Turlis. "Turlis you have many slaves. This one will go to your brother." 

Kakarot smirked at Turlis, who glared angrily at him and Raditz broke out in laughter. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chichi fell into an uneasy sleep only to find herself thrown against the floor of the ship when it landed with a violent shaking. She gritted her teeth against the pain that shot up through her tightly bound wrists and tried to shift her arms as much as possible to ease the aching in them. She slowly climbed on to her knees as a door opened above their heads and the four Saiyans looked down at them. 

"Get up." Bardock ordered. 

Chichi got to her feet slowly, leaning heavily on the wall behind her. She shivered feeling eyes on her and as she looked back to where the Saiyans stood, she met four pairs of eyes watching her. She quickly looked away feeling fear run through her. Did they know? she wondered and she forced her back straight and waited for the last of the prisioners to get to their feet. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kakarot watched Chichi get to her feet and frowned. He still didn't understand how that could be a fighter. 

"Line up." Bardock ordered. 

Chichi realized she was the first one in line. Suddenly more nervous then ever she glanced at the tall man behind her hoping to see some kind of comfort in his eyes but she saw only fear. Still feeling the Saiyan's eyes boring into her she shivered and clenched her hands behind her back. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath praying they would not find out she was female before they killed her. 

Turlis laughed. "Lets not make little brother wait any longer to claim his slave." He flew off the balcony to land by ChiChi at the door. 

"Turlis!" kakarot landed right behind him and grabbed his arm warningly. "I'll get the front of the line." 

Turlis shrugged. "Sure little brother. No problem." He smirked into Kakarot's narrowed eyes and stood back to let him open the door and start the line moving. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chichi stepped out of the ship and found several guards waiting for them. She stopped when the Saiyan told her to and found herself facing a small group of elaborately dressed Saiyans that were looking over the prisioners with sneers. 

"Bardock." The tall man in front of her called and she watched as Bardock respectfully lowered his head. 

"My King." 

"So these are the Earthlings." The king laughed. "It looks like Earth is ours for the taking." 

"Yes." Bardock answered. "It dosen't look like we would have much resistance." 

"Are there any prisioners you would like to claim?" The king looked at the pick up party. 

"Sir." Kakarot bowed his head in respect. "I would claim one." 

"Do so." The king watched as Kakarot turned saying something to the small human that he was standing beside. 

Chichi stiffened when the young, wild haired Saiyan told her to step out of the line. She didn't move and the he repeated his request between clenched teeth. 

"No." She shook her head and felt a large hand grab her arm painfully, pulling her out of the line. 

"Anyone else?" The king asked and when there were no more assents he ordered the prisioners to be taken away. "Bardock, as always you have done well and as there are no more immediate assignments for you I suggest you enjoy your free time." 

Bardock bowed. "Thank you my king." he said with respect as the four Saiyans turned to leave. 

Kakarot turned to face his slave. "Turn around," he ordered. 

Chichi glared at him. "No." 

He was silent for a moment, digesting that. "Fine, if you want the shackles left on it's ok with me." 

"N...No." Chichi struggled to keep her voice low and turned her back to him but as she did so, she found herself looking at a snickering Raditz and Turlis. She glared at them as she felt the shackles slide off, and bringing her arms in front of her, she rubbed at her bruised raw wrists. 

"Whats your name?" She heard the Saiyan ask. 

"Chi." She looked back up at his brothers. "Your's is Kakarot?" She asked. 

"That is my name but," He paused and shrugged. "I guess you can call me that." 

Turlis and Raditz were walking toward them now and Chichi shifted uneasily as she continued to rub on her wrists. 

"Hey Kakarot can we play?" Raditz looked down at her as he stopped in front of her. 

"Yeah." Turlis smirked down at Chichi. "Lets see you told us to...what was it....eat shit wasn't it?" 

"Was that what I said? Are you sure I didn't say eat shit and die?" She dropped down into fighting stance and watched as a glowing ball began to glow in Turlis's hand and she braced, waiting for him to throw it. 

"Back off Turlis." Kakarot threw a ki ball at his brother, knocking him off his feet causing Turlis's blast to go harmlessly into the air. Suddenly grabbing Chichi he threw her over his shoulder before starting to fly home. He landed near a small house and going inside, he dropped her unceremoniously on the floor. 

"You live dangerously don't you?" He watched as she slowly got to her feet. 

"Maybe I would rather be dead then be a prisoner." 

"If I had let you fight Turlis you wouldn't have had to worry about it." 

"Why did you claim me?" 

Kakarot shifted uneasily "I don't really know. Believe me, a slave is not something I ever thought I'd want, and my mating tastes don't run to boys." He watched her rub at her wrists. "It's for sure you won't make much of a sparing partner, you have one of the lowest kis I have ever felt." 

Chichi stared at her new owner and felt anger engulf her. "All right then why don't you just give me to Turlis?" 

He laughed. "How old are you?" 

"Eighteen." 

"You can't be. You look more like fifteen." 

She shrugged. "How old are you?" 

"Nineteen." 

"KAKAROT!!" 

The yell had came from outside and he sighed. "How long has it been since you ate?" 

"I don't know maybe 2 or 3 days." 

He stared at her. "That long?" 

"I didn't eat much the day of the tournament and I haven't ate since then." 

"Come on." He led her into the kitchen and made 2 large sandwiches setting them in front of her. 

The door slammed open quickly followed by Turlis and Raditz barging into the kitchen. 

"It wasn't very nice of you to leave so abruptly Kakarot. Turlis and our new friend here were just starting to get to know each other." 

Chichi had ate a few bites of sandwich and felt her stomach begin to rebel after so long of being empty. She laid the sandwich down once again, realizing she was the center of attention. 

"Why don't you two get lost?" Kakarot glared at his brothers. 

"See what did I tell you." Turlis laughed. "He's bonding with the little boy." 

Turlis instantly found himself slammed against the kitchen wall, Kakarot standing over him with his fists clenched. "I am not bonding with him you bastard. Now if you have any brains in your head you will leave before I kill you." Not waiting for a comment he turned to Raditz. "Get him out of here." 

Chichi watched as Raditz pulled Turlis off the floor and stumbled out the door with him. "Whats bonding?" She asked curious as to why it had set him off so much. 

He turned to her slowly and she saw that his eyes had narrowed dangerously, a smirk appearing on his face. "You look tired, if you're done eating, I'll take you to your cell." Chichi nodded, picking up the half eaten sandwich and following him through the small house, and down a flight of stairs to a large area without any furnishings. "This is the training room and this," he moved over to a metal grating set in the wall "is your cell." He pulled the door open and Chichi walked in, listening to it lock behind her. "Goodnight...Maybe tomarrow we can spar a little." She didn't say anything as he walked off. 

Chichi looked around the room, after the last 3 days she had spent, this was like paradise. She set the sandwich down on the cot and moved over to look in a small room off to the left. It was a bathroom and Chichi eyed the shower with affection as she glanced out the door to make sure the Saiyan was gone. She started to undress realizing what a chore that was as she unwound the tight wrapping around her, and after making sure there was shampoo she unbraided her hair, set the water to the right temperature and climbed into the shower. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Angrily Kakarot flew out of his house heading for the local bar where he knew his brothers would be. He was still mad at Turlis for suggesting he was bonding with the human slave. Although it was true he did feel a little protective of Chi that was just because he didn't want him to die before he had a chance to see him fight. He landed in front of the bar noticing it was full tonight and sencing his brother's kis he went in, ordered a beer and moved over to their table. 

"Well well well..." Raditz smirked. " We thought you would be busy tonight little brother." 

"Not hardly." Kakarot answered. "Has dad shown up yet?" 

"Not yet." Raditz answered. "He probably made the mistake of seeing mom first and is doing chores right now." They all grinned at that. 

A loud laugh came from the door and the three brothers all turned to see one of the humans drug into the bar, bets were being taken on how long he could last in a non ki fight against Rawly a class 2 Saiyan. 

"Now we're going to get some action." Raditz slammed Turlis in the back grabbing up his beer and following the biggest end of the Saiyans outside to watch the fight. Turlis followed, only taking the time to grab his brothers arm and drag him along with the crowd. 

The fight was just starting as they walked outside. The human looked as though he had already been through a fight, his clothes were ripped and flecked in blood but he dropped into fighters stance. Kakarot sipped his beer but his eyes were firmly set on the fight. Rawly lunged, his fist aimed at the humans stomach. The human dodged, bringing up his knee to make a direct hit doubling Rawly over and then slammed him to the ground with a double fisted blow. Kakarot watched as Rawly's hand grabbed the Earth fighters ankle. There was the sound of breaking bones and a scream as the slave fell, his ankle shattered, bits of bone coming through the skin. "Damn you Bastards!" the slave yelled right before Rawlys foot slammed into his head and again the audible sound of breaking bones was heard as the humans skull caved in. 

"Hey Rawly!" Someone in the crowd yelled. "Are there any humans left?" 

"Not many!" Rawly answered. "When I got this one there were three." 

Kakarot took another sip of beer, his eyes narrowing as he watched several of the Saiyans leave toward the slave pens. 

"Come on Kakarot." Raditz hollered as he and Turlis floated off the ground. "Lets go watch the fun." 

He shook his head. "I'm interested in fights not massacres." He watched his brothers fly after the other Saiyans as he finished off his beer, setting the empty mug on a table. 

"Hey Kakarot!" He turned to see Brel sneering down at him. "I heard you kept one of those humans." 

"What's it to you?" He faced Brel squarely, even though this was a class one Saiyan to his lower class three. 

"Oh, only that it's nice you finally have someone you can beat up in a fight now and then." 

Kakarot's eyes narrowed dangerously, his tail whipping behind him and then he shrugged, looking around the grouping of Siayans as though bored. "I don't need to beat up slaves to be sure of my power levels, unlike you." He smirked at the angry look on Brel's face. 

"Then are you going to bond with him?" Brels voice dripped velvet but his eyes blazed dangerously at Kakarots insult. "I never cared much for men myself." Brel continued and grinned coldly as Kakarots fist twisted into his shirt pulling him closer. 

"Maybe I want to train him so he can take you down." Kakarot breathed through clenched teeth. 

Brel laughed. "So you are going to train the human? I will look forward to the day you feel he is ready to challange me." He twisted out of Kakarots grip, floating slightly above his head. "Maybe you can pick up some pointers from him as well. It is always nice to see Saiyans improve their techniques." He laughed again at Kakarot's angry stare before he flew off for the slave pens.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own dragonball or anything and am not making any money off this so please don't sue me!! 

Thanks for the great reviews guys---wasn't expecting this many!! This is my first fic so I'm really having a ball with it. I think I should answer a couple reviews first though. Sorry, but when Kakarot told Brel he was maybe going to train Chi 'to take him down'---that was meant to be an insult to Brel---actually at the top of this chapter Kakarot dosen't know what he has. (Well maybe subconsciously) :) One thing though--- he's not happy with how things are going either. (Kind of automatic pilot?) 

One more review to answer.--- I was following the original story line on Kakarot being class 3. So he's not necessarily weaker or stronger but he is classed lower. Hope you guys like this chapter---I'm having some trouble with chapter 3 but working it out. It will probably be a 4 chapter story and yeah--- I wrote in tails this time. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kakarot flew home and promptly finished off the extra sandwich he had made for Chichi. 

It was just his luck to have Brel pick a fight with him. His tail twitched as he sighed. Well it wasn't the first time. He got up moving to the basement door and after hesitating thoughtfully for a moment he headed down the stairs. 

Moving over to the humans cell he studied his sleeping slave. The Saiyan found himself staring at the almost.....pretty face? Feeling disgust well up inside of him he threw open the door and shook his slave roughly awake. 

"Lets spar." He smiled slightly at the look of fear that ran across her face. "What's the matter?" He taunted. "You wanted to fight my brother a few hours ago." He moved out of the cell waiting for the human to follow. 

Chichi slowly got up following him with reluctance. The Saiyan was waiting impatiently for her as she moved across the room to where a set of weapons hung on the wall in a designed pattern, the center one being a staff. She reached up for the staff hesitating as she glanced back at him. He shrugged. 

"You can use it." She took it off the wall doing a practice swing with it appreciating the well balanced weapon as she turned to face him dropping into fighters stance. 

Kakarot watched the human with interest as Chichi swung the staff experimentally and then faced him crouching slightly. 

He slid a foot behind him and waited for her to make the first move. 

Chichi lunged as Kakarot sidestepped and swinging her staff again in a quick counter movement she felt it connect with his legs. He cursed as he went down and then she felt a strong hand grip her ankle tipping her backward. Falling hard she looked up at him as he stood over her, a sneer on his face. She smiled back as her legs suddenly whipped out entangling in his and with a sharp twist motion, he went down again. She tried to roll away but didn't quite make it as she felt his leg swing over her holding her down. She froze as she felt his hard muscles pressing against her. 

Kakarot studied the human under him. "Don't look so scared." He murmured smirking. "I told you, I don't like boys." 

"I'll remember that." She spoke quietly as she felt a sudden wave of fear wash over her. There was something in his eyes that she didn't like and once again she wondered if he knew. 

Kakarot frowned as he saw Chichis face turn red and when he felt the sudden roll of the body under him, he allowed himself to be rolled off. He smirked as he saw her moving back into the cell. "So you've had enough? Is that all the sparing humans can take?" He goaded her. 

"I'd rather fight Turlis or Raditz." Chichi threw at him as she backed into the cell pulling the door closed with a bang but not letting it latch. 

Kakarot burst out laughing. "My brothers would kill you in less then a minute, if you were lucky, and if not, they would torture you for awhile and then kill you." He flew the short distance to the cell and grabbing the door he pulled it all the way closed letting it latch. "By the way I wouldn't be in too big of a hurry to make an escape if I were you. I don't think you would like what they do to humans here." 

Chichi felt her stomach drop out from under her. "Are the others all right?" She asked holding her breath. 

"Last I heard there were only 3 of them left and I'm sure they're dead by now." He watched curiously as she slid to the floor. 

"What are you waiting for?" Chichi asked keeping her voice low. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" 

"Well for one thing, I hadn't intended on killing you." 

"Then what are you going to do with me?" Chichi stared at the floor unable to meet his eyes. 

"I don't know." Kakarot said sounding irritated as his tail wrapping around his waist. "It just seemed like such a waste to kill someone who was willing to fight even though the other person was 2 and 1/2 times their size. I also enjoyed the insults you threw at my brothers." He stared down at her and waited for a response but when none came he crouched down angrily gripping the bars. "I don't owe you an explanation. Let's just say as long as you amuse me I'll keep you around." 

"Amuse you?!" Chichi fought to keep her voice down as anger surged through her, and she met his eyes now without fear. "I... amuse you?" Her voice was quiet and dangerous. 

Kakarot nodded as he looked into her eyes. "Your doing it now." he smiled as he abruptly stood up pulling his hands back from the bars as she gripped them now. 

"I've changed my mind. I'll spar with you." 

Slowly he shook his head. "Not now I've babyed you enough today. I have never realized how hard it is to spar with someone that you had to be so careful with." 

"Then don't be careful." Chichi challanged. 

Kakarot yawned turning his back as he moved out of the room shutting off the lights. "Better get some sleep...maybe it will make you stronger." He gave a low laugh as he shut the basement door firmly behind him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chichi let go of the bars. "Arrogant Saiyan!" She spat out. 

She climbed back on to the cot and taking the half eaten sandwich from the small table beside the bed---actually the only piece of furniture in the room except for the cot---she forced herself to finish it off. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning Kakarot woke up hoping it was all a nightmare, that he didn't own a small human slave, that Brel was not trying to pick a fight with him, and most of all, he was nowhere near bonding. 

He fixed 3 large sandwiches for breakfast and promptly ate them. Fixing one more he went into his basement stopping in front of the cell and sighed as he saw it was occupied. 

"Great." He murmered opening the door and setting the sandwich on the table he quickly left making sure the door was shut firmly behind him. 

He set the gravity to 200 times normal and began a rigorous workout. After two hours he dropped to the floor glancing at Chichi to see she was still sleeping. 

"Well I guess you have a right to be tired." He said so quietly he barely heard it. He flew out of the basement as he headed for the sparing areas. 

Passing up the first and second class training areas he landed at the third class. As usual there were several Saiyans there and they were all looking for a fight. 

"Kakarot!" He heard his name and turned to see Turlis block a ki blast and throw one of his own. The blast made a solid hit on the Saiyan fighting Turlis and he fell in a heap not moving. 

Kakarot flew down to land beside his brother. "Nice job Turlis. You actually won a fight." He slammed his arm across Turliss back. 

"Your turn now little Brother." Turlis grinned, hitting Kakarot with a ki bomb that slammed him into the wall and following it up with a knee to the stomach and then a two handed hit across the back. Knocking his brother into a heap on the floor. 

"Sure.... if you're sure that's what you want." Kakarot peeled himself off the ground and flew into the air, slamming a fist into Turliss face that he followed up with a kick to the stomach. He smirked as Turlis doubled over. 

"Bravo Kakarot!" A yell from above got his attention. 

'Dam' Kakarot looked up at Brel, his tail fluffing. "What do you want?" 

"I think he wants to play in our area. Is that right?" Turlis got his feet under him staring up at the Saiyan. 

"I wouldn't waste my time." Brel sneered as he flew toward the first class area. 

Turlis moved up beside his brother. "What's he got against you?" 

"The latest thing to set him off seems to be the human." Kakarots eyes followed Brel as he heard his brother snort. 

"I've seen him beat up slaves just as weak as yours." 

"I tried to make that point with him last night." 

Turlis laughed. "No wonder he acts like he has a chip on his shoulder." 

"I'm getting tired of having that bastard on my back all the time." Kakarot started to fly after him only to find Turlis blocking his path. 

"You are probably as strong as he is but you can't fight him there. If you try they will all jump on you and you will be in the rejuvenation tank for a month." 

"Maybe it would be worth it." 

"Sure...you do that and I will take care of your human while you're healing." 

Kakarot looked at his brother as they hovered in midair. "Actually I don't think that would bother him. He said something about wanting to fight you." Kakarot smirked. 

"I will give you your pick of my slaves for that one." Turlis eyed his brother hopefully. 

Kakarot shook his head. "You'd just kill him and anyway he is much to amusing for me to give up." 

"You could at least allow me to spar with him." 

"I could. But you would have to be unbelievably gentle so as not to hurt him and I don't think you could do it." 

"If you are easy on your slaves they will never respect you." Turlis followed after his brother as he started flying back to his house. 

"I'll tell you what." Kakarot touched down easily on his front yard. "If Chi says it's ok you can spar with him, but you can't use ki blasts, your strength, any unfair speed, or your flying, and if I think it's getting too rough you will be fighting me. Are those terms acceptable?" 

"Can I touch him?" Turlis asked sarcastically. 

"You'r missing the point." Kakarot moved through his house to the basement door pausing. "You have to fight with your mind. You know---out think your opponent?" He eyed his brother. "Well?" 

Turlis grinned. "What ever you say." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chichi sat on her cot leaning against the wall her knees were drawn up protectively in front of her. She felt another tear slip down her face and wiped it away with a swift movement. Then she heard the door at the top of the stairs open. 

"Well, well..." She heard Turlis gleefully exclaim. "I hear you want to fight with me human?" 

She looked up to find him in front of her cell and shrugged. "I wouldn't mind it." 

"Kakarot." Turlis turned to his brother. "Is that good enough for you?" 

"Yeah I guess it is." She heard the young Saiyan answer. She got up slowly as he opened her cell door but he blocked her path as she tried to get past him. 

"You understand you don't have to spar with him right?" He said quietly. "I mean it's totally up to you." 

"Up to me huh?" She met his eyes. "Imagine that." She pushed past him. "Just make sure you stay out of it." 

"Oh... this is going to be fun!" She heard Turlis laugh as she moved over to where the staff was leaning against the wall. 

"Remember our deal Turlis!" She heard Kakarots warning. 

"Don't worry little brother. I promise to be good." He crouched down as Chichi got into fighters stance in front of him. 

"Come on!" Turlis motioned for her to make the first move. 

She shook her head turning the staff slowly in front of her and concentrating only on Turlis she waited for him to make the first attack. 

"Your going to hurt me with the little stick?" Turlis taunted as he grinned and lunged only to be hit upside the head with a hard blow from the staff. Chichi jumped back not letting him get ahold of her as he quickly got to his feet and his eyes narrowed. 

"All right kid," Turlis crouched down in front of her. "Why don't you try that again?" 

This time Chichi lunged slamming him in the stomach with the end of the staff and doubling him over. She heard the sharp curse Turlis gritted out and then the growl of anger that followed as he sprang at her grabbing the staff and trying to jerk it out of her hands. She used his own momentum and added hers to it as she went over backwards and rolling with her feet buried in his stomach, she threw him over her head. Getting to her feet as fast as she could she turned to face him, only to see a ki blast forming in his hand. 

"Turlis!" She heard the warning cry from Kakarot and then she saw a ki blast hit her opponent sending him flying back into the wall and some of the power surge hitting her into the floor painfully. 

Slowly she sat up holding on to her pain filled head as she saw Kakarot and Turlis facing off against each other in a battle of wills neither one moving. Glancing down at a sudden pain in her arm she saw a large tear in her sleeve and another one down the side of her shirt. With a sudden surge of fear she struggled to her feet and grabbing the staff as she moved past it, she locked herself in her cell. Stumbling into the small bathroom she fearfully examined her clothes. 

Her second shirt was ok--- so the tear down the side of her shirt only showed the shirt under it, even though it was skin tight. The tear in her sleeve showed a little more of her slender arm then she would have liked--- but it was after all just her arm. The rip by her thigh nearly ran down to her knee--- but she told herself her thigh surely wouldn't give her away. The door to her cell clanked open and she quickly dropped onto the floor crossing her legs as she leaned back against the wall nonchalantly putting a hand over the rip in her pants. 

She looked up to see two Saiyans looking down at her angrily. 

"Would you tell him that I wasn't the one to shoot the ki blast?" Turlis demanded with exasperation. 

"No." Kakarot answered back. "You were the one that was getting ready to break our agreement." He glared at his brother. 

"What agreement?" Chichi asked. "I thought you were just trying to protect Turlis because I was winning." 

Kakarot laughed and Turlis smirked. "Are you up for another round or maybe you don't feel up to it?" Turlis asked a challange in his voice. 

Chichi went still feeling both Saiyans eyes on her. She shifted uneasily feeling the pounding pain in her head and dull ache in her body. There was no way she could fight now even if she wasn't concerned about her clothes. "Later." She said quietly not meeting their eyes. 

"Are you ok?" Kakarot asked from where he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Yeah," She said quickly not wanting him to examine her. "Nothing I haven't dealt with before." 

"Your sure?" He asked again. 

"You should worry more about your brother then me." She said easily. "He's the one that was losing." 

"I did notice he was having some difficulty." 

"Knock it off both of you." Turlis shouted angrily. "Or I'll take it out on your hide." He turned on Kakarot. 

"Calm down big brother." Kakarot laughed. "I got knocked down a couple of times too." He glanced down at Chichi sitting on the floor and shook his head a slight smile forming as he studied the small human. 

"Come on." he said turning suddenly to Turlis. "I have some things to do and you might as well come along." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chichi watched greatfully as the Saiyans left, the size of the bathroom seeming to double after they had gone. She sighed holding her aching head and then with a determined look got to her feet looking out to make sure the basement was empty and seeing that it was, she turned the water on till steam began to fill the small room. 

She ached from the ki blast and as she slowly undressed she noticed the bruises that were starting to darken her skin. She finished taking off the last wrappings and climbed in to the shower feeling the hot water sooth her aching muscles. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kakarot finished making a sandwich and as his brother reached for the plate it was on he pulled it away. 

"Make your own." "I'm taking this one to Chi." 

"While you're at it you aught to take down some new clothes, YOUR ki blast didn't help the ones he was wearing." Turlis started to make a sandwich as he watched Kakarot with a smirk. 

"Yeah, I guess so, but I don't have anything that would fit him." Kakarot paused putting a hand behind his head. 

"You idiot." Turliss tail thrashed as he continued to work on his sandwich. "Slaves wear slave clothes not ours." He glared at his brother. "You get clothes at the slave pens." 

"Oh...Well I guess it won't take long to fly over and pick some up." He paused. "You coming?" 

"Go ahead." Turlis eyed his sandwich. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." 

"You...will...leave Chi alone right?" Kakarot eyed his brother suspiciously as he set the plate with the sandwich on the table. 

"Sure." The reply came easily. "I guess the little guy is kind of fun to have around but I really think you should loosen up on the rules a little." 

Kakarot shook his head. "I don't think I would like it if he lost his fighting spirit and if he was treated like you think he should be it would break him." 

"I won't hurt him so you can stop worrying about it. Hey," He hollered as he saw Kakarot start out the door. "What were the errands you were going to do today?" 

Kakarot hung in midair and grinned. "I don't have any errands. I just thought Chi was acting kind of nervous with both of us in his cell staring at him." 

Turlis rolled his eyes as he watched Kakarot fly off for the slave pens. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The kitchen was empty when Kakarot got back and he was surprised to see the sandwich he had made for Chi still on the table. Balancing the sandwich plate on top of the new clothes he headed for Chichis cell. 

The water was running and Kakarot went ahead opening the door and setting the sandwich on the table he turned walking into the bathroom with the clothes. Stopping abruptly as he caught sight of her through the clear shower curtain. Chichi was sitting under the shower, her hair streaming almost down to her waist as she held her head in her hands but what got his attention most was the curves. He moved quickly out of the doorway and feeling as though he had just been thrown through a stone wall he caught his breath. 'Female?' He thought to himself with disbelief. He picked up the sandwich and the clothes that he had just brought, and as quietly as possible he closed the door to the cell. As he flew back up the stairs with a slow smile growing on his face. 

He dropped to his knees just after reaching the top of the stairs remembering how pretty she had looked when he had caught her sleeping, and about the distaste he had felt at the thought. With wonder he remembered her knocking him down twice as they spared and how she had even been harder on Turlis. Turlis...he laughed out loud at what his brother would think about being knocked down by a human female. Another thought came to him as he remembered pinning her down and the blush that had stained her face. He had allowed her to roll him off knowing that Chi was nervous about being pinned down, and knowing that maybe he had reason to be. The bond that he had not been willing to acknowledge was still in the early stages but he knew it was there. 

"A girl." He murmered. "It's a girl." 

Suddenly he frowned as he faced it fully. It would not be easy to mate with a weaker species and children would probably not be possible. He had had sex before with some of the women in the slave pens but they hadn't enjoyed it, one of them had had to spend 5 days in the rejuvenation chamber. He sighed as he thought of the humans fear of him and his own inexperience and knew he would have to be careful not to scare her more then she already was. 

Picking up the clothes and balancing the sandwich plate on top, he headed back down into the basement. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kakarot stopped in front of the cell listening for a moment to the water running. He grinned mischevously as he leaned against the bars. "Oh Chi." He hollered pleasantly. "I have some clothes for you and a sandwich. Do you want me to bring them in?" 

He heard a scurry of movement from the bathroom. "N...No. Um... I can get them through the bars." 

"Sure thing." He set down his arm load close to the bars. He had heard a tremor in her voice and felt a jolt run through him as he realized how scared she must be. Briefly he wondered how she had managed to keep it a secret for so long that she was female. From what he had seen that couldn't have been easy. 

There really was nothing left for him to do here but reluctant to leave he hesitated. Guiltily he remembered her crying in the shower holding her head as if it hurt. "Uh...I really am sorry if that blast hurt you. I didn't mean for it to." 

"I'm ok." She responded as he heard more swift movements from the small room she was in. 

"Well...I guess I could work out for awhile." He started to walk to the middle of the floor, turning back quickly. "I can always run my errands later." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chichi breathed a sigh of relief as she tied on her wrappings and then worked on braiding her hair. Greatfully pulling on her clothes as she slowly stepped into the main part of the cell. 

The Saiyan was going through a training routine and she saw him stop abruptly, watching her as she leaned the staff against the wall and then went to the bars pulling the clothes and sandwich to her. She looked up at him and shifted uneasily as he grinned suddenly before starting back in on his routine. 

Settling back on the cot she set the sandwich on the table and shook out the clothes studying the outfit carefully. The clothes should work well she decided with relief. 

"Will they fit?" She jumped slightly as she looked up to see Kakarot in front of the bars watching her. "If they won't I will get you something that does." Not waiting for her to respond he frowned down at her. "You've got a bruise on your cheek." 

She forced a smirk and shrugged, not liking the attention he was giving her. He was not threatening in any way but he reminded her a bit of a puppy that had just received a new toy and she seemed to be it. 

"Are you going to try them on?" 

"What's it to you if I do or don't?" She asked with annoyance and saw his face fall. 

"I just hope they fit that's all." He said quietly turning as he started to head back up the stairs. "Is there anything you want before I leave?" 

"I'm ok." She said again looking at him puzzled. "But...thanks." She finished awkwardly. 

He smiled then, a real smile, not a smirk, or a sneer, or a challange, just a genuine smile that lit up his face causing her to draw in a breath. 

"Get some sleep... and try not to worry, everything will be ok." His voice was soft as he hesitated before closing the door. "I promise." 

Chichi caught her breath now for a different reason. 'Did he know? He acted like he did. But if he knew, what kind of a game was he playing now?' 

She picked up the clothes and headed for the bathroom uneasily. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own dragonball or Star Trek and am not making any money off this so please don't sue me!! 

Hope you like this and sorry it took so long to get up. I kept trying to write it from scratch too many times and got sick of it! Well there will be one more chapter to this story. I don't think it will take as long as this one but---I'm getting into areas that are hard for me to write... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kakarot glanced at the clock. It was 3 hours past his normal workout time and he thought his human would be awake by now. He dodged the blast aimed at him, and slammed a foot into Nolan's stomach, doubling him over. 

"Had enough?" He asked the Saiyan he had been fighting for the last hour. 

His answer came in the form of a curse and a ki blast aimed at his head. He ducked the blast and slammed his knee into Nolan's stomach, following it with a ki blast that sent him into the wall, where he went down in a heap. 

He waited to see if he would get up but when he didn't move, he wiped at the blood running down his face, grinned and headed home. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chichi was practicing as Kakarot flew quietly into the basement to land in front of the cell. "Are you feeling better?" He watched with some amusement as she jumped, startled at his sudden appearance. 

"I'm alright." 

He studied her for a moment, doubting that that was entirely true, her bruise had darkened and even though she had been practicing with the staff her movements had been slow and careful. He hesitated thoughtfully. Well, he wasn't going to hurt her, he just wanted to get her into his arms, that, and there was one other little bit of business he wanted to take care of. 

Opening the cell door, he moved back just enough to give her room to get by. "Glad to hear it. Then I guess you feel up to a training session?" 

She glanced at him uncertainly, her muscles were stiff and sore from the ki blast but when he raised an eyebrow and grinned faintly, she grabbed her staff, moving slowly past him. 

Without bothering to move further into the training area, he slid a foot behind him and motioned for her to make the first move. 

Chichi slowly started to drop into fighters stance but stopped when she realized he was about a foot from the cell door, and grinning, she took a couple of small steps toward him, watching as he straightened. She suddenly shifted her staff, slamming it against him, and followed it with a kick that sent him reeling into her cell. They both made a grab for the door but Kakarot, taken off guard, was a few seconds behind her and she quickly jumped out of reach of his hands. 

He hung his head as he cursed softly. This wasn't what he had had in mind, and looking up at her, he met her eyes as she backed away. "Ok, You've had your fun. Now will you let me out?" He asked quietly. 

"Why should I?" She started to move toward the stairs only to see a ki blast destroy them before she could take three steps and not expecting that, she froze before slowly turning back to him, a jolt of fear shooting through her. 

He smirked watching as her fear turned to anger. "You're going to have to let me out sooner or later." 

"Get yourself out!" 

"I can wait." He smiled as he fell back onto her cot, starting to enjoy himself as he saw her anger grow. 

Chichi glared at him before turning away to study the door. The landing was still there and it was about ten feet up to reach the lowest edge. Her staff was probably about six feet and she was a little over five. It shouldn't be to hard to pole vault up to it but she would have to wait until Kakarot stopped watching her. Turning back to him now, she saw that he was also looking at the landing, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. 

He grinned slightly as he caught her look and stretching his arms out in front of him, he yawned. "Well I guess I could take a shower." He got up moving into the little room. 

She caught her breath excitedly as she saw him disappear, the sound of running water coming to her. Turning back to the landing she began to guage the distance she would need to reach it. 

"I almost forgot." Kakarot leaned back out of the bathroom, a ki blast growing in his hand. "You're not getting out that way," he said as he casually threw the ball, shattering the landing. "Oh and the door pulls open from this side." He grinned wickedly before ducking back into the little room as she threw the staff at the bars. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chichi looked over the large room she found herself in. There were no windows and only the one door and she sighed, even if she could pole vault up to it she would never be able to pull it open and get through. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kakarot was having to force himself to stay in the shower as he was curious to see what the human was up to. He shook his head and grinned with delight as he thought of her. He would never have believed someone so weak could be so much of a challange. Actually, if he hadn't noticed her eyeing the landing he would never have considered that she could have made it. He laughed softly. So far she had been with him less then 3 days and he had had to destroy his basement steps and would probably have to destroy his cell just to keep her. 

Deciding he couldn't wait any longer he got out of the shower, toweled off and got dressed. Moving out of the little room he saw her sitting in the middle of his training area. 

"What now?" He asked as he easily sat down cross legged to face her. 

"I guess I should let you out." She studied him. 

"You're in control." 

"Am I?" 

"I'm still in here aren't I?" 

"You could probably break out." 

"Maybe." He watched her as she shifted uneasily and he grinned faintly. "I'll make a deal with you. If you let me out, I won't lock you in the cell anymore. What do you say?" 

Chichi studied the floor, knowing she didn't have much choice. "Yeah...I guess so." She got slowly to her feet and walking over to the bars, looked at the locking lever set above her head. She had to stand on her toes to reach it but grabbing it firmly she pulled...and the lever barely moved. 

"Uh...Can I help?" 

She dropped down to see that he was standing at the bars next to her, watching with a small grin. "Let me guess." she said feeling irritated both by the lever and by the fact that he was watching her struggle with it. "You're amused?" 

"The thought never crossed my mind." 

"That's good," her eyes narrowed, "because if I thought I was amusing you, I might decide I like you right where you're at, that there could be no place else I would rather have you." She taunted him, her voice low, enjoying that he wouldn't meet her eyes. 

He grinned at her words but continued to study the floor. "I'm ok with it if it's good for you...but there are so many other...interesting possibilites." He slowly raised his head to lock eyes with her. 

Chichi's face turned red and she stared at Kakarot wide-eyed. "W...what?" 

He smiled. "Relaxe Chi, this is your game, remember? He said softly, his eyes never leaving her. I just wanted to point out that you have options." Suddenly he taunted her. "I guess it does amuse me a little that you're too weak to open a door but I guess I should have known it would be too tough for you." 

"I can get it." Chichi replied defensively as she glared at him, before glancing back up at the lever, and grabbing it, suddenly she felt strong hands pull her down, the lock clicked and Kakarot pushed the door open. 

She hastily backed away. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. Watching with amusement as she picked up her staff and turned to face him. 

"We do have a deal right?" 

He nodded, grinning at her. "Yeah, we have a deal." 

His eyes skimmed over the room . "I guess it's pretty safe down here." He flew over to the weapon display on the wall and started to take it down. "I'll just take these upstairs." He said as he flew easily up to the door, disappearing through it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kakarot quickly stored the weapons in his closet and moving into the kitchen, he started to make sandwiches. 

When he was done he had a plate of 5 well stuffed sandwiches and thoughtfully he turned to the refrigerator, slowly pulling out a bottle of Trillon ale. It was strong stuff, and he usually didn't drink much of it, just a glass now and then, but he thought she might enjoy it so he dropped a couple of glasses over the top of the bottle and balancing everything carefully, he flew down into the basement kicking the door shut behind him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chichi looked up startled to see the plate full of food but after only a slight hesitation she sat down opposite the Saiyan as he put the sandwiches between them. 

Grabbing a sandwich, she watched as he poured out a dark amber drink into the glasses. The one he set in front of her wasn't full. 

"Sip it slowly." He advised as he picked up a sandwich. "It's got quite a kick." 

She took a sip and decided it tasted like lemonade. She took another sip enjoying it. 

They ate in silence and as she took the last bite of her sandwich, she picked up her glass and saw about half was gone. She grinned mischievously at Kakarot, almost daring him to take it from her before she finished it off. 

He choked and watched with a frown as she smugly set down her empty glass and picked up another sandwich. His eyes narrowed and glinted, as he took a sip from his own glass. 

Chichi glanced down...her glass was empty, when had that happened? Deciding to ask for more she turned to Kakarot. "Can I..." She trailed off. The room was rotating and he was too. 

"Can you what?" He prompted. 

"The room's spinning." She dropped her head down, her arms going over her ears, her fingers entwining behind her head. 

"Yeah, I bet it is." He said under his breath as he watched her, and then remembering his unfinished business, he smiled as he shifted over to her and pulled her arm out of his way. "You know you have got to be one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen." He whispered in her ear, letting his breath tickle her. "Maybe the prettiest if you would stop trying to look like a guy." He pulled back to meet her eyes and smiled playfully at her surprised expression. 

Chichi struggled to her feet but quickly lost her balance as the room shifted again and Kakarot caught her. "It's ok," he murmured as she struggled against him. "Sssshhhh...don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." 

Slowly he felt her relaxe and he continued to murmur reassurances, and after hesitating for a moment. "What's your name?" 

She was silent as she tried to pull her thoughts together, but everything was fuzzy, and she sighed as she gave up. "Chichi." 

"It suits you." And he paused before pressing further. "Did you have a mate?" He held his breath. 

Mate!!! Chichi stiffened for a moment before she tried to pull away, only to fall back against him in defeat when he tightened his arms. "I...No, I think they thought I was too opionionated... and...well, I could beat a lot of them up." 

Kakarot's smile widened. "I've noticed you can be a handful," he murmured. And he looked down at her with amusement, but when she shifted uneasily, he changed the subject, the smile still on his face. "Do you want to try to walk now?" 

"Yeah...ok" Chichi felt him release her and realizing with wonder that she missed his warmth, she closed her eyes and ran a hand roughly over her face, trying to understand exactly what was happening. 

"You ok?" Kakarot knelt down beside her. 

"I'm just....tired." She glanced at him before she struggled to her feet, and managed two steps toward her cell before losing her balance and Kakarot was suddenly in front of her, an arm around her waist as she fell against him, tried to pull back and then grabbed him to steady herself. "Still spinning." She leaned her forehead against his chest and closed her eyes. 

He stared down at her with a surprised smile as he felt her hands knotting into his shirt and he shifted uncertainly. 

"Ok...uh...you're up...now let's walk." He took a small step and his smile widened as she let him take her weight, not trying to move. "Ok." He laughed as he picked her up. "Maybe you should sleep it off." He took her back to her cot, pulling down the blankets and then pulling them back over her after he laid her down. The Saiyan watched as she shifted slightly under the covers and then went still. 'Oh man, he grimaced, I'm in deep.' 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chichi stirred restlessly against the blankets, her head hurt and she frowned, trying to remember why. It slowly came back to her and she remembered Kakarot's whispers that she was pretty. "Dam," she breathed. "That's just great." It was one thing to suspect he knew and another to have it confirmed. Well, she couldn't have kept it a secret much longer...not with her monthly cycle coming up soon. 

Climbing out of bed and going into the bathroom she splashed water on her face and heading back to her cot, a sack on the table caught her attention. Glancing inside, she found a short dress, which she quickly rejected, some under clothes and another set of clothes like she was wearing. There was also a little box, and opening it, she saw it was for her monthly cycles. Chichi stared at the items uneasily for a moment, her head beginning to pound harder, and she shifted slightly, feeling the tight restraints on her and the heavy padding around her waist. Well, at least she didn't have to wear all the extra clothes any more and slowly climbing to her feet she took the clothes, and headed into the bathroom to change, leaving the dress on the cot. 

Quickly undressing, she took a quick shower before slipping into her new clothes, leaving her extra shirt and wrappings off. She tied the belt firmly around her small waist, feeling better without the heavy padding and wraps and she quickly took the tight braid out of her hair, and pulling it back, she tied it into a ponytail, all except two strands that were too short to be pulled back, that fell on either side of her face. 

Glancing out the bathroom door to look for Kakarot, Chichi started back to the cot, but spotting her staff in the center of the training room, she went over and picked it up, carrying it into the cell with her before settling back on the cot tiredly. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Raditz and Turlis stared down at Kakarot as he slept. 

"He looks tired." Raditz smirked. "Maybe we should go into the basement and work out a little until he wakes up." 

Turlis laughed softly. "There is an... interesting item down there." "Although... Kakarot is rather protective of it." 

"I know." Raditz grinned as they headed for the basement. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Raditz and Turlis fell through the basement door, barely managing to catch themselves before slamming into the floor. 

"Little brother's been doing some remodeling." Turlis frowned at the twisted metal. 

Chichi woke up to loud curses and sitting up on the cot, she pulled the staff to her as she stared at the door, trying to will Kakarot through it. It didn't work. Instead the two Saiyans turned toward her and she watched as their faces went from grins to surprise. Suddenly she remembered why and cursed as her hand tightend on the staff, watching as they flew toward her. 

"Female?" Raditz looked at her as he landed in the cell. 

Turlis shoved his brother out of the way and moving over to her, he grabbed her arms, jerking her to her feet, his eyes narrowing as he studied her. "So Kakarot's new toy is even more interesting then we thought." 

"Let me go!" Chichi tried to break his hold on her, and failing, she tried to knee him. He blocked it, letting his hands tighten painfully until she cried out softly. 

"I wouldn't hurt her if I were you." Raditz walked up to stand beside them. "Kakarot won't like it." 

Turlis glared at him, but let her go and Chichi glanced at Raditz thankfully. "What happened to the stairs?" Raditz asked as he looked her over with a slow grin. 

"I locked him in the cell," She said simply. Grinning back at him. 

Raditz laughed and Turlis shook his head, his tail whipping. 

"I hear you fight with a staff." Raditz smirked. "Do you want to have a sparing session? I should tell you I've killed for a lot less then what you said to me the other day." 

"I get to fight her first." Turlis turned on Raditz. "I have a score to settle." 

"I don't think so." Raditz faced his brother. "You've already had your chance." 

Turlis's grin looked like a snarl. "Then let's settle this." He said as he stalked out of the cell with Raditz following behind him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kakarot woke up to the sound of ki blasts somewhere close, and unsure what was going on for a moment he sat up in bed. 'Chichi!' 

The basement door was open and he flew through it to see his brothers fighting in the training area, ignoring them, he looked for the human, quickly forgetting about Raditz and Turlis when he found her. She was standing in the door of the cell, two soft tendrils of hair framing her face, and all kinds of curves showing under the loose outfit she wore. 

A flash of a movement caught her attention, and she turned from the fight to see Kakarot watching her, a surge of relief ran through her, but when she saw his eyes travel slowly over her, Chichi frowned, shifting uneasily. 

"Uh...hi." Kakarot landed in front of her, frowning slightly as she edged away. 

"So Kakarot, have you bedded her yet?" Turlis flew over to land beside them. Or maybe I already know the answer since she's not in a rejuvenation chamber." He sneered. 

"Be very careful." Kakarot glared at his brother, his voice low. "And why don't you tell me why you're here so you can leave." 

"We came to play with your little girl." Raditz smirked as he landed in front of Kakarot. "Turlis bet that she could... take me down. 

"You can forget it. She's not fighting." 

Turlis turned to Chichi. "I see...so if she isn't a fighter any more then what are you going to use her for, and are you going to share?" He smirked as his eyes traveled over her suggestively. 

"Go to hell!" Chichi's eyes narrowed at him but the words that she had intended to sound threatening had instead sounded uncertain. 

"Turlis!" Kakarot gave a warning growl at Chichi's fear. "I've had all I'm going to take." And flying suddenly at his brother, Kakarot landed a solid hit, sending him into the wall. Turlis got up fast, lunging at his brother. 

"So do you think you can take me down?" Raditz turned from the fight and smiled slightly at her as he moved a few steps away from the cell. 

"Are you so sure I can't?" Chichi asked the huge Saiyan in front of her as she moved to face him. 

He dropped down slightly. "Let's find out." 

She lunged and Raditz easily avoided her staff. "Surely you can do better then that?" He taunted. She swung the staff again, this time aiming for his legs, but he flew a couple of feet into the air, avoiding the hit with a smirk. 

"That's cheating!" Turlis howled angrily and both Raditz and Chichi looked over to see Kakarot and Turlis watching them. 

Turning back to her, Raditz landed and Chichi hesitated, a frown on her face as she looked at him thoughtfully. Suddenly she lunged again for his legs and again he flew a couple of feet off the ground. "That move won't work sweetheart. Isn't it time you tried something else?" He grinned and she smiled. Adjusting the staff in her hands carefully, she tried to bring it against his side and he blocked it with his arm, she suddenly shifted her staff to make a half hearted attempt to hit his legs and he flew into the air slightly. but expecting that, she made a quick counter move and landed a hard blow in his stomach, doubling him over, and quickly shifting her grip to the end of her staff she landed a blow on the top of his head and he went down. 

Turlis grinned wildly. "Well it looks like you're buying my beer tonight, and let me warn you brother, I feel thirsty." 

Raditz climbed to his feet looking at Chichi, his eyes narrow. "Ok, one more time." 

Kakarot instantly got between them. "Isn't one defeat enough?" He asked his brother with a smirk. 

Raditz glanced at Kakarot and then back at Chichi thoughtfully. There was something in Kakarots eyes that he didn't think the human would like, but in this case at least, he thought she would be reasonabely safe. He even had his doubts that Kakarot knew what was going on. His eyes narrowed. "Alright little brother, we'll go, but I expect to get my chance to try again later." There was a hint of a threat in that last part and Kakarots tail whipped as he watched his brothers leave. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He left his back to her for awhile. He had enjoyed watching her take down Raditz and he had watched with interest as his brother had playfully taunted and teased her. Now it was his turn and he slowly turned to face her. 

Chichi took a step back as she saw the dark look in his eyes. It was the same look he had given her when he had pinned her on the first night, telling her he didn't like boys. 

His eyes narrowed as she stepped away from him. "I really don't understand why you are so willing to fight with my brothers but are so afraid of me." 

She knew the answer but was unwilling to voice it. Kakarot would protect her from his brothers but when it came to him, she was on her own. She remained silent and looked into his darkly glinting eyes. 

He studied her when she didn't answer, soon she was going to be his, but first he wanted to get rid of her fear. He thought he knew a fun way to do that, and dropping into fighters stance, he waited for her to make the first move. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chichi looked up at him angrily as he pinned her for about the tenth time in a row. She hadn't been able to land a hit on him and her eyes narrowed as he grinned playfully before rolling off and dropping back into stance. 

Kakarot watched her climb to her feet with a smile. He had cushioned her with every pin, making sure not to hurt her and making sure to stress the ease of putting her down. 

She frowned. He was moving so fast she could hardly see him, and remembering that her sensi had taught her to feel what her opponent was doing she closed her eyes and dropped into fighters stance, concentrating on Kakarot. 

He waited for her to open her eyes and straightened when she didn't. "Have you decided to take it easy on me?" He asked with amusement, but when she didn't answer he grinned playfully as his foot slid behind him and he shot over to her. 

Chichi hit him, made a quick move to get out of his reach and dropped down again, a small smile on her face. 

Kakarot didn't try to stop her as he sat there stunned that she had managed to make a hit on him. Curious to see if it had been an accident, he got to his feet and lunged for her, and she put him down again. 

This time when he got off the floor he grinned, a low growl coming from his throat, 'Oh you are so mine!' he thought as he faced her with delight. He flew well above her staff and tried to land behind her but she swung to face him, and he flew well out of reach of her staff before landing. 

The fastest way to get her was with a ki blast, just enough to knock her down, but he rejected the idea with an uneasy feeling, remembering the dark bruises that would show on her arms whenever her sleeves would slide up. Well, he always enjoyed a challange and suddenly he flew at her, changing directions at the last moment. The staff grazed him but he was able to catch her, and pulling the staff out of her hands, he threw it against the wall. Picking her up, he gently laid her down, straddling her before pinning her wrists to the floor. 

"I don't think I should let you up so fast this time. It's getting too hard to catch you." He grinned slightly as her eyes narrowed. 

She struggled but this time he didn't move, and knowing she was trapped, she tried to focus on the fact that he had never hurt her. Looking up at him now she saw the dark gleam in his eyes that both challanged and scared her. Well she couldn't deny she was attracted to him but she knew she would have to be careful. He was way too strong but, she stopped struggling, hoping she could trust him. 

When he felt her go still he released her wrists and trailed his fingers across the bruise on her cheek before replacing his hand with a kiss, pulling back he gave her a dark smile. He knew someting was wrong, he had known it consciously since he had considered using a ki blast to knock her off her feet. He didn't know why he wanted her so much all of a sudden but he knew he did. Kakarot hung his head for a moment, closing his eyes, as he fought to regain control, and totally lost the fight as he felt her hand brush against a lock of his hair and land lightly on his shoulder. His eyes opened and he growled, his tail curling behind him. Shifting slightly against her, he leaned down to nuzzle her neck as his hands slid into her hair. 

Chichi felt fear well up inside of her as he pressed down harder, trapping her more firmly under him. He wasn't hurting her but he was scaring her. Trying to ignore the fear she let her hands run across his shoulders, hoping for some reassurances that he would not hurt her. Instead, she felt a sharp pain in her neck as he bit her and she cried out in pain and shock, Turlis's snarled words coming back...'Kakarots toy.' "W...What are you..." Suddenly his mouth covered hers and she began to struggle hard under him, raking her fingernails across his cheek when he continued to hold her down. She felt him freeze, and looking at him she felt fear hit her as she saw the bloody trails she had left on his cheek. 

Kakarot pulled back slowly, his eyes flashing into hers and then narrowing as he saw her protectively cover her face with her arms. He rolled off suddenly, watching as she got to her feet and backed away. Running a hand over his cheek he stared at the blood on his fingers before standing. "What's wrong, Beautiful? I take it you didn't like my marking you?" His voice was low and mocking. 

Chichi stopped backing away and her eyes narrowed. "Your mark?" She questioned. And how do you feel about mine?" She taunted him before dropping slightly into stance, unsure what he would do. 

"I guess we're even." He watched her carefully, knowing he was playing a dangerous game. If she would reject his bond, it would mean a lifetime of pain for him.... or just maybe for her... he quickly rejected the dark thought as he mentally shook himself. But then, he didn't intend for her to reject him. 

Chichi looked at him uncertainly, Kakarot was not happy but he wasn't attacking her either and she slowly realized he wasn't going to. She straightened, feeling the blood trickle slowly down her neck and she wiped at it. 

The Saiyan watched her wipe at the blood and was surprised at the amount there was of it. He hadn't realized he had hurt her that much and suddenly he felt a wave of fear go through him. Even with total control he would have to be careful, but when he was out of control it would be way too dangerous. 

His thoughts turned to the woman he had put in the rejuvenation chamber and he remembered that it had been Raditz and Turlis that had gotten him drunk and sent him into her cell. There had been something about her too, and he had taken her ruthlessly, enjoying it as she fought. 

"Hey." 

Kakarot almost jumped at the softly spoken word, and looking down, he saw that Chichi was standing in front of him, watching him curiously, and he sighed as he studied her. She had a bloody stain on her shirt from where the blood had run down her neck, and he knew she had to be covered in bruises. "I am so sorry," he said as he pulled her to him gently. "I don't think being around Saiyans is all that good for your health, but even if I could, I wouldn't let you go." 

Chichi let him hold her, now getting the reassurance she had needed earlier. 'Kakarots toy.' Turlis's words came back to her, and she shifted uneasily. "I.....Turlis said..." She broke off miserably, afraid to ask the question. 

His head jerked back in surprise as he remembered Turlis's words. 'How could she believe what Turlis had said?' He hadn't even considered she would take him seriously. "Turlis dosen't know..." He broke off, not willing to explain the bond to her yet, he tried again. "I never want to hurt you and I'll kill anyone who tries." He laid his cheek against her hair and his arms tightened. 

Chichi snuggled closer to his warm chest, realizing slowly that she wanted to make him hers. It would be dangerous but it was a challange she knew she couldn't pass up, and she ran her hands across his chest lightly as she shifted against him. 

He suddenly jerked away from her and for every step she took toward him, he took one back. "No. I can't." 

She frowned and then grinned as she looked into his wary eyes. "What's wrong? I won't hurt you." 

He flew over her head as he listened to her taunts, quickly collapsing against the wall as he closed the basement door behind him. 'No.' he thought, 'but I'll hurt you.'


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own dragonball or Star Trek and am not making any money off this so please don't sue me!! 

There could really be mistakes in this because it was pieced togather and spliced so many times that problems could be really easy to miss. If it's anything serious let me know. I can't believe how many times this chapter changed! Well I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you like it. Just so you know---If I takes me awhile to post a chapter it's just because I haven't wrote anything I like. I want to go back and make chapter a little easier to read so hopefully I'll get that done today too. I know some of you wanted this longer but believe me I don't want to do it now. Maybe later I don't know. I've been thinking about a Goku/Chichi kidnapping next but I'm not sure yet. Oh yeah---I love this couple!! :) One more thing---this was really suppose to be one chapter but I'm too stupid to put it up that way---It's a little too long for notepad! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kakarot slowly slid down the wall, sitting cross legged when he hit the floor. He couldn't believe how strong the urge had been to claim the human, and he wondered if it had something to do with the forming bond. It had gotten stronger now that he had stopped fighting it, and uneasily he realized that if it was the bond drawing him to her, it would probably get worse. 

He lowered his head thoughtfully. He hadn't been aware of anything wrong until he had fought her. His hand slid absently over his bloody cheek and when he pulled it away there was fresh blood on it. Had there been... something... about fighting her, about watching her fight Raditz, that had made the need to claim her stronger? He thought there had been, but he wondered if there was more to it then that. 

Sighing he glanced at the clock. It was a lot later then he thought, and getting to his feet, he started making sandwiches. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chichi stared at the door with a puzzled frown before turning to get her staff. One minute he was practically attacking her and the next he wouldn't let her near him. So far he had managed to be in control no matter what she'd tried, even when she had locked him in the cell, it wouldn't have held him if he had wanted out. Next time she wasn't going to make it so easy for him. 

She wiped at the blood still slowly running from her neck and picking up her staff, she started to practice. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The door opened and Chichi watched as Kakarot landed in the center of the training area, setting the sandwich plate down. 

He shot her an uneasy look before he turned to the stairs and began to ki blast the twisted metal into smaller pieces. Stopping when he was satisfied with the sections, he flew over to the cell, and leaned against the bars. "Would you mind spending the next twenty minutes or so in the cell? I'm going to leave the basement door open for awhile and I really wouldn't like it if you disappeared on me" 

Chichi got to her feet. "No." 

He slowly straightened and his eyes locked on to her. He hadn't intended to do anything more then clean up the stairway but he couldn't pass this up. He smiled and flew over to her. "Alright, give me the staff." 

"No." She dropped into fighters stance. 

His smile faded and he shook his head. "We've already done that today." 

"You don't want to fight?" She taunted. "Maybe one of your brothers could get the staff for you." 

He frowned when she threw his brothers at him... again, and spoke softly. "You're too rough on them. They can only take so much before they get...hard to control." 

She smiled slightly. "That's up to you, but I'm not giving you the staff." 

"Don't be so sure." And suddenly, moving faster then she could she could see, he was behind her, one arm wrapped tightly around her small waist and one hand held out, palm up. "Now, give me the staff." 

"No." 

He knew he could take it away from her but that wasn't what he wanted and he stared at her in frustration before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "If I have to take it away from you...I'm going to keep it, and I'm not asking again." 

She cursed quietly, realizing once again he was in control, and slapped the staff lightly into his palm. 

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" He released her and smirked into her narrowed eyes before opening the basement door and starting to clean up the ki blasted metal. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chichi watched him take the last load of debris through the door and got to her feet when he flew back to land in front of her. "You probably want this back." He held the staff out to her, and unable to help himself, he goaded her. "It's a shame you can't fight without it." 

Her eyes narrowed and she dropped into stance, not bothering to reach for the staff. "Your move, I'm ready when you are." 

Her response surprised him and he studied her, unsure if he was reading her right. Finally he gave a faint smile. "Is that an invitation?" 

She went still and looked into his dark eyes. "Find out." She quietly challanged the uneasy Saiyan, but when he didn't move, she slammed a palm into the side of his face, following it with a kick that knocked him down. 

He let go of the staff and slowly shifted so he was sitting cross legged before looking up at her. "If I didn't know any better I'd almost get the idea that you thought you could handle me." The Saiyan met her eyes thoughtfully. 

She dropped back into stance. "Try me." 

That was pretty hard to misread and he was up instantly, looking down at her with amusement. "You can count on that," he smiled dangerously, "but you really don't need to go to a lot of trouble to get my attention... believe me, you've already got it." He studied her for a moment, watching as she shifted uneasily and his eyes darkened more as he smirked. "You really should try to be a little more careful Chichi, or you might get to be a little too tempting for your own good." He watched her for a moment longer before leaving the basement, and letting the door slam shut too hard behind him, he took off for the bar. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chichi studied the door, it looked like there was a faint shadow under it and excitement ran through her when she decided it wasn't latched. She carefully pried it open with her staff and half expecting for Kakarot to show up, hesitated before moving to the far wall. It had been awhile since she had pole vaulted and she took a breath before she ran at the door, feeling the pole catch on the floor and the fly her through the air. 

She hit the upstairs floor hard when the pole came up against the door frame, and it jerked out of her hands, falling back into the basement. Chichi cursed at losing her staff, but looked around in triumph at getting out of the basement. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kakarot quickly found his brother's table and slammed into a chair. 

Turlis laughed at his brothers unusual behavior and eyed his bloody cheek with amusement. "So, Kakarot... did your little girl put you in your place?" 

He studied the table with a frown. "Yeah, I guess she did." 

Raditz's tail made a single swipe through the air before curling on the floor, and he watched Kakarot with narrowed eyes. "Did you hurt her?" 

"I marked her." 

"You marked her?" Turlis howled angrily, glaring at Kakarot and his fist caught in his shirt. "You idiot. You're only suppose to mark a mate not a slave. Can't you tell the difference?" 

"He's bonding with her." Raditz spoke softly and took a drink of beer, watching as his youngest brother broke Turlis's 

Kakarot's eyes had narrowed threateningly and he leaned toward Turlis, "I can tell the difference, now all we need to do is make sure you can. Basically I want you to stop trying to hit her with ki blasts and I would appreciate it if you would stop leering at her...she dosen't like it, and I think it scares her...I know it would me." 

Raditz smiled and Turlis sat down with a snarl. 

"You...do realize her breeding time is close don't you?" Raditz smirked and Kakarot turned to him angrily. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"They send out signals when it's their time, they get a little warmer, a little more inviting." Raditz shrugged. "Your human isn't as easy to pick up on as some of the other species are, but with a bond forming, it's got to be effecting you." " 

Kakarot stared at his oldest brother. "You can't be serious." And then he fell silent, studying Raditz's smirk with a feeling of dread before suddenly shooting out a hand to knot into his brother's shirt, tugging him slightly forward. "If you're telling me I have to go through this every month...you shouldn't look so happy about it." 

"What's wrong baby brother? Is your Saiyan blood finally kicking in?" Turlis taunted and just managed to duck the ki blast Kakarot threw at him with his free hand. 

Raditz grinned slightly. "Take it easy." He studied Kakarot for a moment. "You really are having a hard time, aren't you?" When kakarot didn't let go, he laughed and broke his hold. "Maybe I should watch her for you for awhile." 

"Yeah, that's sounds teriffic." Kakarot sat back and glared. 

"What's going on?" 

They looked up to see Bardock standing over their table, watching them curiously. 

"Kakarot's bonding to his human." Turlis stared angrily at his younger brother. 

Bardock looked at his son in surprise. "The boy?" 

"Girl," he answered quickly. "She wasn't in a hurry to let me know." 

Bardock sat down and looked at him thoughtfully. "How scared is she?" 

"Not as much as she should be." Kakarot frowned at the table. 

"You have to be careful, just being near her won't be enough, not with a bond." 

"I'm finding that out," Kakarot sighed before getting up to get a beer. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

She went to an open window and smiled at the light breeze that brushed against her. There were other houses near Kakarot's but she couldn't see anyone around and she quickly found the door and headed outside. 

It was dusk and the lights in the sky ranged from shades of pinks, oranges and yellows to dark blue and purple. She studied them for a moment and then with a grin, she began to explore. 

A shout followed by wild laughter made her freeze and looking up she saw a group of Saiyans fly over her head. She watched them disappear before starting to move again and stopped abruptly when there was a sudden movement off to her right. A girl moved quickly along the street and into a nearby house. The girl hadn't been a Saiyan and Chichi felt some anger that Kakarot had never offered to let her out of the basement. Glancing behind her, she tried to mark his house in her memory before starting to move again. 

A hand clamped down on her shoulder, spinning her around to face an unhappy Saiyan. "Where's your registration?" 

"What?" 

"All slaves allowed outside by themselves have to have a registration bracelet." He leaned closer. "You don't have one." He stared at her for a moment. "Who owns you?" 

Chichi's temper flared. "Who owns you?" 

He grabbed her arm painfully and she caught her breath. "You're out past curfew as well and that means either you escaped or your owner no longer wants you." 

Fear started to build inside of her. "I'll go back if you let go of me." She tried to pull away and he tightened his grip. 

"It dosen't work that way. You tell me who own's you and I'll take you back." 

Chichi glared angrily at him. "Kakarot." 

He sneered. "He dosen't own slaves." 

"He dosen't own me either." 

He stared at her for a moment before roughly pulling her back to Kakarot's house and opening the door, he hollered. When no one answered, he turned back to her. "Alright, it looks like you're going to be spending the night in the slave pens." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Loud laughter broke out at a nearby table and Raditz got up to find out what was going on. He wasn't gone long and when he came back he quickly finished off his beer without bothering to sit back down. "New slaves just came in. Let's go check it out." 

"Sounds like fun." Turlis got up and glanced at Kakarot. "Are you coming?" 

He toyed with his glass before picking it up and finishing it off. "I guess so." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chichi looked around nervously. The place was crawling with Saiyans and they all seemed to be having a good time as they flew and lounged in the hallway. The Saiyan that had her was flying and she felt relieved when he turned out of the the corridor to land in a small room. 

"Do you have the room for one more?" She heard her captor ask an older Saiyan sitting behind a messy desk. 

The older Saiyan studied her with a frown. "You don't want her anymore?" 

"She's not mine. I just found her out past curfew and she dosen't have any registration." 

"Who does she belong too?" 

"She says Kakarot, but he's not home to check with." 

The old man studied her. "It's possible. I know he has a slave now, but I'm surprised he wouldn't take better care of her." He dug through the papers scattered on his desk. "Put her in block C. 

Chichi panicked when the Saiyan that had brought her here started to move toward her. "Can't I please go back to Kakarot's?" 

"No you can't." He reached for her and Chichi kicked him in the knee and then slammed into him, knocking him down. 

"Please," She asked again in desperation. 

There was a familiar laugh and then arms wrapped around her, holding her still. "Here Rawly, let me help you." Chichi stiffened before looking over her shoulder to see Turlis watching her with amusement. 

"Hold on to her for a minute would you?" Rawly walked over to them and glared at her before untying her belt and tying it painfully around her wrists. 

"What's she doing here?" Turlis didn't release her. 

"I just found her out wandering around. She says she's Kakarot's." 

"She is, and I don't think he's going to be very happy to find out she's been running around loose." He looked down at Chichi with a grin before leaning over to speak softly in her ear. "I think you're in trouble, Sweetheart. Kakarot might not be acting like it around you, but he is a Saiyan." He straightened up suddenly. "Let's go find him." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Turlis grinned when he saw Kakarot. "Little brother! I've got something I think you'll like." 

"I doubt it." Kakarot smirked before turning to face him, and when he did, he froze before instantly landing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" There was an angry edge in his voice. 

She shifted uneasily and then gave him a weak smile. "You left the door open and I was bored?" 

Turlis watched him closely. "Rawly brought her in. She was wondering around outside after curfew." 

Kakarot felt a surge of anger run through him. "You ended up in the slave pens because you were bored?" 

"If she was mine the only thing she would have to worry about would be getting sleep." Turlis smirked. 

Kakarot suddenly pushed her into the wall and leaned down over her ear. "Is he right?" He breathed angrily. "Am I neglecting you?" 

Chichi watched him carefully. "N...No. I just thought it would be fun." 

"This is priceless." Turlis laughed. "I can give you fun Sweetheart." 

Kakarot looked down at her and smiled dangerously before picking her up, one hand under her knees and the other behind her back. "So can I." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kakarot set Chichi down in his living room and looked at her with some anger. He didn't know much about women, other then they had hellish tempers and used them over ridiculous things, and a mate was one problem he had never wanted. This one had slipped past him though and he thoughtfully looked down at his own little problem. 

His eyes were dark and his body was tense and Chichi studied him uncertainly before softly speaking. "Thank you for getting me out of the slave pens." 

That didn't improve his temper any, and his eyes narrowed before leaning down over her. "You never should have been there in the first place." 

She took a step back staring at him before allowing her temper to match his. "You're right about that. I shouldn't be on this planet at all and where did you get the idea that I was going to do what you wanted me to anyway?" She turned her back to him. "Untie me." 

He glared at her for a moment before grinning faintly and he caught a finger in the belt they had used to tie her with. "No. I think it's time you found out that you really do belong to me." She jerked away from him and he caught her, holding her until she went still and then he picked her up and taking her to his bed, he dropped her on it. 

Kakarot quickly got undressed and turning back to her, met fear filled eyes. He grinned slightly and sank to his knees on the floor, his arms pulling her to him as he bent his head over hers, murmuring soft reassurances, and as she slowly stilled he began to trail soft kisses across her face, his hands lightly running over her side. 

He couldn't get her shirt off, not with her hands tied behind her back and he didn't want to untie them. Hoping he wouldn't scare her too much, he covered her mouth with his own, and catching her shirt in his hands, he tore it down the front. He heard her muffled cries and felt her twist under his hands before pulling his head away from hers, and catching his fingers in her bra, he quickly ripped it in two before cradling her again. The bond was like a live wire between them and he could feel her fear through it, but he wasn't stopping this time and he gently ran his hands over her, hoping to find out what she wanted. 

Chichi struggled to free her hands. This was going to be scary enough even if she wasn't tied. "Untie me." She pleaded. 

He looked at her uncertainly before leaning down to rest his cheek against her hair. "I don't want you to fight." 

Chichi went still. "Please." 

He hesitated. "If you'll let me finish undressing you, I'll free your hands." He met her startled eyes and forced a grin. 

Chichi nodded slowly and shifting to the other end of the bed, he removed her boots and then slowly started to tug her pants down, grinning when he had to tug a little harder to pull them over the widest spot on her hips. He easily tore off her underwear and his breathing increased as he looked down at her. Fear slammed into him and he quickly met her eyes. "Promise me you won't fight?" 

She cast him a worried look at his question and felt him pull her to him gently. "It'll make it worse if you fight and I don't want to hurt you." 

She closed her eyes. "I promise." 

Reaching behind her, he quickly tore the belt in two and then with a swift movement, he slid onto the bed and felt her tense. "Relaxe. I'm not going to hurt you." He forced a smile hoping desperately that it was true. Wrapping her in his arms, he started to explore her body and was surprised when he felt her hands tangle in his hair and her breathing increase. He grinned and pulled back enough to shoot her a mischevious glance before shifting to slide a hand between her thighs and pulled back from her in surprise when she jerked against him and cried out. Going still, he studied her and then grined wickedly, sliding his wet hand back between her legs. She cried out again and twisted under him and he growled before covering her mouth with a kiss. 

Chichi's hands trailed over his back and down to his tail?? It was soft and ticklish and she brushed her hands against it lightly. Now Kakarot cried out and he broke away from her panting, before parting her legs with his knees, and fighting for control, he started to push in. Chichi sobbed and Kakarot cursed and froze. 

She looked up at him as he panted over her and brushed a hand across his bangs. "It's ok. It's just my first time." 

He hesitated and then watched her closely as he pushed all the way in and when she whimpered softly he snarled, reaching down to brush a tear off her cheek before pulling out. "Chichi?" 

She met his eyes and saw fear. "I'm ok." 

Fighting for control, he slid back in and when she cried out his eyes narrowed and glinted dangerously, but this time she hadn't cried out in pain and when her emotions slammed into him from the bond, he gave a relieved smile, kissing her before continuing. Chichi's breathing had increased and Kakarot tried to pay close attention to any emotions that came through the bond, and when she cried out and a wave of pleasure hit him, he clenched his teeth and came. Pulling her to him when he fell beside her. 

Chichi pressed against him. He was her's now and with a grin she nuzzled his neck, found a spot and bit him hard, listening as he caught his breath, she felt him jerk slightly under her teeth. She released him and felt his hand run gently over her back and pulling up she smirked into his smile before falling beside him. 

Kakarot cradled her. The bond was complete. He hadn't wanted a mate but now that he had one nothing would ever take her away.


	5. Caspia!

Caspia looked at Bardock with a small smile as he told her about their sons forming bond. 

"I could have wished Kakarot would have told me about it before now but Perhaps I can see why he has not." 

"He may not realize your right to challange his mate." Bardock watched her warily. 

"Never the less I shall." Caspia turned from him "There is no time like the present." 

Bardock watched his mate fly toward his son's house and with a sigh he followed her. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

There was a knock at the door and Kakarot frowned as he pulled on pants to answer it. 

"Mother." He said with a feeling of dread as he moved out of the way to let her in. Bardock landed behind her and gave his son a warning look before following his mate inside. 

Caspia studied her nervous son. "I can feel the bond is complete." She eyed the fresh bite mark on his neck, her eyes narrowing. "So tell me Kakarot, where is this mate of yours?" 

"Mom, I know you have the right to challange but please don't. She's too weak." 

Caspia shook her head. "I will not be told what to do by my sons, bring her here." 

Kakarot turned to Bardock. "Dad?" He asked helplessly. 

Bardock shook his head. "She is within her rights." 

Chichi had quickly gotten dressed, pulling on one of Kakarot's shirts to replace her ripped one and she moved around the corner and looked at the tall regal woman. "I think you mean me," she said softly. Instantly feeling three pairs of eyes on her but she only met Caspias. 

Caspia studied Chichi approvingly. "You have marked my son well." 

"I felt under the circumstances it would be best." 

Caspia smiled faintly. "Bardock tells me you are a fighter?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you feel up to a match or perhaps you have been through enough for one day?" 

"Mother." Kakarot said warningly. 

"I'm up for it." Chichi senced the other woman's challange. 

"Come then." Caspia nodded to her and flew down to the training area. 

To Chichi's surprise, it was Bardock that took her in his arms and flew her down into the basement. 

Kakarot followed, landing between his mother and mate. 

Caspia swung the staff easily and after ordering Bardock to get the one hanging on the wall upstairs, she turned to Chichi only to find Kakarot between them. 

She ignored him. "You know how to staff fight?" 

"Yes." 

Caspia nodded. "I thought as much. Like the majority of the Saiyan race, my son's only believe in brute strength instead of the finer art of the fight." 

Bardock handed Chichi the staff and moved out of the way. 

"Move Kakarot. You have claimed her for a mate, now it is my turn to decide if she will be my daughter." 

"No." he shook his head and his fists clenched. 

Suddenly Bardock slammed into him, throwing him into the wall before kicking him in the side. 

The two women, now ignoring their mates, squared off, each focusing on the other. Caspia made the first move and she swung her staff over Chichis head aiming for her shoulder. Chichi blocked it, feeling the heavy jolt as the two staffs connected. 

Kakarot climbed to his feet watching the match uneasily. 

The staff fight went on for several minutes, so far none of the attacks had made contact but Chichi was beginning to feel the heavy jolts taking their toll. She threw her staff in another attack to Caspia's side and just before the staffs hit, she landed a solid kick to her stomach. It staggered Caspia slightly backwards and Chichi followed through with another hit that knocked her legs out from under her. Caspia went down but she swung her staff in a solid hit to Chichi's legs and the human went down as well. 

They got up squaring off again. Caspia attacked this time with more force then she had before and after several more minutes when her staff finaly made contact, Chichi went down hard. She forced herself to her feet and turning to face Caspia, she dropped into fighting stance. 

"That's enough." Caspia said looking at Chichi with approval. "I claim you for a daughter and as such I have a gift for you." 

"Come here my child." 

Kakarot watched with relief as Chichi moved to stand by his mother and then suddenly they both disappeared. 

"What?" He looked around the room but didn't see either one of them. 

Bardock smirked at his son. "Your mate was able to put Caspia down...you chose well." 

"Where did they go?" 

"Who knows. Your mother gets like this sometimes." 

"But you can't just vanish like that it's not possible." 

"Unless I'm mistaken, your mother is about to solve a lot of your problems for you son." Bardock slapped Kakarot across the shoulders. "Let's go to the bar and celebrate with your brothers and I'm sure the women will meet us there." 

"Chichi can't go to the bar!" Kakarot exploded staring at Bardock. "It wouldn't be safe!" 

Bardock laughed enjoying his youngest sons discomfort. "Do you really believe Caspia is going to allow that girl to sneak around this planet like a slave after she has claimed her for a daughter? Not likely." He answered his own question and grabbing Kakarot's arm he pulled him toward the bar. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- <

Chichi stared around her in surprise as she suddenly found herself in a different room. It was painted in black with two narrow windows along one wall. There was no furniture and only large pillows arranged in a circle in the center of it. She looked at Caspia questioningly. 

Caspia smiled and moving over to the pillows, she sat down, waiting as Chichi sat across from her before she began. 

"I was not born a Saiyan, but to royalty on the planet we are on now, Verdat." Caspia paused frowning as the memories came back to her. 

"The Saiyans are a cruel race showing little or no mercey for those that are weaker, and when they decided to claim this planet, they went after the royalty first. My mother and father were killed and I was taken to the Saiyan's home world but like you I was claimed before going to the slave pens." She paused again. 

"Bardock and I slowly fell in love although both of us fought against it." She smiled slightly as she remembered before continuing. "I told him of my right to three wishes as the daughter of Sharant and begged him to take me home to claim them." 

She studied Chichi. "I have used two of my three wishes. My first was to make my home world safe from all the races who would harm it or its people and my second was to make myself a Saiyan befitting of my royal class." 

Chichi looked startled at that. 

"You do understand, don't you?" Caspia asked softly. "I loved Bardock and wanted to meet him on equal footing with the same strength and love of fighting that all Saiyans share. I wanted him to know I could hold my own against his people." She turned her attention back to the point of her story. 

"Now it is time for my third wish." She passed her hand over the floor in the center of the pillows and a section slid back to show a large ruby red gem stone. Chichi caught her breath as she watched the light seem to move in it from the inside as it sparkled and glimmered. 

Caspia smiled. "It is beautiful isn't it?" 

"Very much so." Chichi agreed. 

"As the daughter of Sharant I am here for my third wish." Caspia spoke over the stone in a ritual tone. 

Once again Chichi caught her breath as she saw the light display in the stone change into a pattern as if the stone was gathering energy. Caspia smiled. "I wish for you to accept this girl as my daughter in all ways, as if she were of my blood." 

The light in the stone exploded brilliantly and then dispersed. 

"Now my daughter, you have three wishes, do with them as you please." 

Chichi stared at the older woman in shock. "Thank you." She breathed as she leaned across the stone to hug Caspia. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kakarot sat at a table with his father and brothers sipping on a beer uneasily as he constantly scanned the crowd. The bar was filling up rapidly. 

"We had better claim two more chairs or the women won't be happy with us." Bardock frowned as he got up to grab a couple chairs from other tables. 

"Mothers actually going to bring Chichi here?" Raditz looked at Kakarot curiously. 

"I hope not," Kakarot murmured. 

"I've never saw anyone go up against mother." Turlis broke in. "It should get interesting if anyone tries to give her trouble." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Caspia looked with pride at the girl standing in front of her. 

Chichi's first wish had been to protect her planet and her second wish of becoming a Saiyan of royal class had just been granted with the girl's ki skyrocketing through the roof and her hair turning gold and her eyes turquoise. 

"What?" Chichi stared down at herself only to look at Caspia to see a gold haired, turquoise eyed woman laughing at her. 

"It is a Saiyan strength above what is normally seen." Caspia watched as Chichi's feet started to float off the ground. "Right now there is not a single Saiyan that has the strength to hurt you." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A flurry of movement, barely caught out of the corner of their eyes. 

"Caspia!" Bardock looked up to see her standing beside his chair. 

"CHICHI!!" Kakarot stared. Her hair had thickened and now hung loosely down her back in thick wild curls, Her muscles were slightly more pronounced and her figure was shown off to its best advantage in the tight shorts and top she wore. 

"Well, well, well...and just where did you come from?" Brel wrapped an arm around Chichi's waist. 

Kakarot jumped up. "Back off...she's my mate." 

Brel sneered. "I thought you were bonding with some little boy." 

"Not hardly." 

Suddenly Chichi stepped between them, a ki ball glowing in her hand as she faced Brel. "I'm not interested, now back off before you make me hurt you." She smiled. 

Kakarot froze at the sight of the ki ball in Chichi's hand and as he felt her power levels rise he shot a questioning glance at his mother. 

Caspia caught her sons look and smirked. 

Brel backed off in shock as Chichi's power levels exceeded his own. 

"What is going on here?" Raditz asked sounding bewildered. 

"We are celerating!!" Caspia answered as she slammed her fist into the table causing her two seated sons to jump and her mate to smirk. 

Chichi moved to Kakarot and felt his arms wrap around her. 

"Chichi?" He questioned. 

She laughed quietly before she kissed him. "Any complaints?" 

"Only that we're here instead of in bed." He whisperd and his tail slid between her ankles, only to feel Chichis tail brush against his own. 

The End? 

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

P.S. Ok, just to tie this up Chichi did not use her third wish!


End file.
